Диплом
слово это англорусское и означает-дуболом. и вот почему. = Диплом = диплом дипло́м с 1636 г.; см. Огиенко, РФВ 66, 362; там же – диплома ж. (XVII в.). Через нем. Diplom или франц. diplôme от лат. diplōma, греч. δίπλωμα "сложенный вдвое письменный документ": διπλοῦν "складывать"; см. Смирнов 106.Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 а кто скажет, откуда в греческом взялось это слово? -имеем постоянное молчание про исходники. Они как -то остаются за бортом "профессиональной" этимологии, которая ссылается на слова, собственное происхождение которых либо выдумывается, либо висит неизвестным, темным, короче в тумане. а вот английское происхождение этого слова при качественном разборе дает потрясающий результат, как в плане истинного происхождения, так и в плане истории. мы конечно само слово диплом позаимствовали, но только сами у себя, посредством англичан. потому как есть у них слово такое deep (adj.) Look up deep at Dictionary.com Old English deop "profound, awful, mysterious; serious, solemn; deepness, depth," deope (adv.), from Proto-Germanic *deupaz (source also of Old Saxon diop, Old Frisian diap, Dutch diep, Old High German tiof, German tief, Old Norse djupr, Danish dyb, Swedish djup, Gothic diups "deep"), from PIE *dheub- "deep, hollow" (source also of Lithuanian dubus "deep, hollow, Old Church Slavonic duno "bottom, foundation," Welsh dwfn "deep," Old Irish domun "world," via sense development from "bottom" to "foundation" to "earth" to "world"). и превратилось у них в dip dip dip l,n 1) погружение а дальше обычный русский лом, облом с этим погружением, с погружением в учебу, которая дублирует, производит клонов, подобных дубу, наклоняет эта массовость, зубрежом, долбежом, на колени ставит и чешет все под одну гребенку... все бы хорошо, но в хорватском, боснийском, сербском это английское глубоко -- duboka, а глубина-dubina и глубоко--это корни у дуба, да дупло в старом дубе. и этот долбеж видно в болгарском-глубоко- дълбок между прочим, почти везде дубина-klub--а у нас человек этот просто глуп. "эх дубинушка ухнем, сама пойдет". знаменитая бурлацкая песня-поется в компании-- так вот, дубина в исландском с типичноой заменой П-F синоним компания--русское пел аж,-Félag сильно коррелирует с названием судна -фелюга--и возможным возвратом. а темный dark--у нас и вовсе дурак. а это синоним из разных языков по заданному корневому. а если дурак круглый-то получем клубень как заимствование собственного? дудки, у фасмера нету этого слова, зато в языке русском("славянском") масса от колоб-до колупать и клубить. см. клуб в общем в языке этом, английском, да и не только, куда не сунься, слова русские видно при разборе. и русское слово глуп идет от понятия глубоко и пословицы "не знаешь броду, не суйся в воду" а слово тупой видно в английском-stupid, когда ступИт если не зная броду в воду стУпит. а со словом глубоко--отдельно. далее в английском и лом наш присутствует ; loom (n.) : weaving machine, early 13c. shortening of Old English geloma "utensil, tool," from ge-, perfective prefix, + -loma, an element of unknown origin (compare Old English andloman (plural) "apparatus, article of furniture"). Originally "implement or tool of any kind" (as inheirloom); thus, "the penis" (c. 1400-1600). Specific meaning "a machine in which yarn or thread is woven into fabric" is from c. 1400. : и против такого лома нет нормального приема, окромя другого лома. : вот и получается--что диплом--это глубоко+известный инструмент....а короче, задница...баловство одно. так по нормальному и доберемся до @ujke,s[@ b jnrelf rjhyb le,jdst Фатьянов А.В. ноябрь 2016